l2retrofandomcom-20200215-history
PvPUnlocks
Introduction Some people go to combat for the glory and the thrill of the fight. Some others dont. Some go to zerg, some others avoid it. We believe that there should be motives for players to pvp aside from the glory. Such a motive can be trophies, rewards , items , adena. We prefer to call them, unlocks. Unlocks is things you get from the game when you pvp. They help your character / clan / ally since they allow access to deep game features and combat tactics. How it works We arent the first ones to introduce the idea of combat rewards. Trophy systems, adena for kill existed long before we even started. What is different in here, is that we dont reward the pvp kill. Through time we have developed a system that evaluates a players performance in combat regardless of the pvp kills he does and gives him pvp experienced based on his performance. In plain words, being a bishop, a support, an archer, or a dagger or anything else, will grant you pvp exp points even if you do not do kills. The amount of points you get is based on many factors. Some of them are: *The time you spend pvping. The more you pvp, the more points you get. *Bravery. Going solo against zergs will grant you more points cause its a brave aciton. *Teamplay. Having a clan/party will grant you more points. *Assisting. Assist is a sample of good teamplay, It grants bonus in pvp exp. Unlock list Here is a brief description of our ingame unlocks you can get from pvping. You can find more information ingame by accessing the unlock system through the command ?spartan. Visual Armor : Most of you already know that. It allows you to change the skin of an armor/weapon you wear so as you can stylize your characters appearance. There are limmits to what can change in terms of appearance and when it can change. During olympiad the system will get blocked to avoid tricky behaviour. Small blind : Credits to l2inc's Didlack for first introducing something similar to this. They didnt use it, we adopted it to quality cultural gameplay standards and it goes like this. For every clan member farming, there is a small chance that his loot will get duped in your own private warehouse. The chance is higher when the clan achieves some goals ( like taking a castle, being in an ally etc ). So every day, based on your clans activity you will have some small surprise loot in your own private warehouse. Big blind : The big blind works exactly the same as the small blind but with two differences. It applies only in the clan warehouse, and its chance is way bigger. Clan leaders should use that extra loot wisefully to attract new members in the clan with money or to keep old ones from joining other clans. As mentioned previously you can increase the chance by achieving specific goals like having a castle, an ally or ultimatelly getting Aden. Double Trouble : Thats a new one. We introduced flagged fishing long time ago in Relapse 1. It was good in terms of combat action, bad in terms of botting. This time we took a different way. There is no fishing. Instead, you get double drop rates in farming zone, if you farm ... flagged ;) Risky aint it ? You want double rates, you will have to stay flagged. But if you stay flagged, i dont guarantee you will stay for ... long. Red Roylette : Thats for the people with lots of adrenaline that want to gamble. Its like double trouble but the rate is way higher when you are farming with ... karma.